


no treason where there is only lawlessness (fanmix)

by elijah_was_a_prophet



Category: The Masquerade Series - Seth Dickinson
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/pseuds/elijah_was_a_prophet
Relationships: Xate Yawa & Xate Olake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fic In A Box





	no treason where there is only lawlessness (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadmean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadmean/gifts).



[ no treason where there is only lawlessness ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYxn9QayHpj1dy66UdHlKcDh4g800hupj)

1\. Julia Dream- Pink Floyd

2\. The Moon Will Sing- The Crane Wives

3\. Paradise Circus- Massive Attack

4\. Change Of The Guard- Steely Dan

5\. Mykonos- Fleet Foxes

6\. Soft As Chalk- Joanna Newsom

7\. Spiral Of Ants- Lemon Demon

8\. Biblical Violence- Hella

9\. Frame By Frame- King Crimson

10\. 13 Angels Standing Guard 'Round The Side Of Your Bed- Silver Mt. Zion

11\. If I Were- Vashti Bunyan


End file.
